


nine lessons for Hades' daughter

by asteriasheart



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriasheart/pseuds/asteriasheart





	nine lessons for Hades' daughter

_one._  
you are terrible and beautiful, a creature of the black; your hands are crimson.  
 _two._  
you are a queen, and jewels are tangled in your hair like the words that tumble in your mouth.  
 _three._  
you are nothing, a solid wall of skin with emptiness within - but that is how we all are. do not be afraid of yourself.  
 _four._  
they will try to tear you down with swords made from insults (but remember that they cannot kill what they cannot see)  
 _five._  
You will wake, shivering, in the middle of the night, and are afraid of the dark. Remember that you are darker than it and it should fear you.  
 _six._  
accusations will be hurled at you like spears; cut away the falsehoods to see the truth about yourself.  
 _seven._  
let people in. do not shut yourself out of the world.  
 _eight_  
but do not trust overmuch, do not let them see the depths of your soul. you are a queen, remember, and you cannot have faith in those that would take your crown.  
 _nine._  
you can do this. you are the daughter of hell, born amidst flame and soot; you were born to burn down the world.


End file.
